At the present time, there are two basic types of panel-mounted connectors. One type is a fixed connector whose housing is secured to a panel by screws or other such fastening devices, for example, the connector described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 89-124684. The other type is an easily mounted connector whose housing is inserted in a opening made in a panel and retained there by engagement with the opening, for example, the connector described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 85-15268.
The fixed connectors have many parts because they require screws or other fasteners and the process of mounting it to a panel is time consuming. The easily mounted connectors have fewer parts and the process of their mounting is simpler.
Easily mounted connectors do not have their housing secured to the panel, which often results in gaps between the housing and the panel causing a rattling sound. Since these sounds create inconvenience for the user, it is desirable to develop a connector whose housing is firmly retained in the panel and does not produce any sound. Gaps or a loose fit between the housing and the panel can be found in the back-and-forth, right-and-left, and up-and-down directions. So far no models have been offered in which the loose fit can be effectively eliminated in all directions.
This invention takes into consideration the circumstances mentioned above and its purpose is to offer a panel-mounted connector which can be easily mounted while effectively eliminating the loose fit in the back-and-forth, right-and-left, and up-and-down directions.